


i hate everything about you

by ClementineKitten



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swearing, i meant for this to be short dammit, i use both, ian refers to caddy as james but i say caddy so um, jeff's nicknames were my decent into madness, moosie is anger and swears, that's pretty gay mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late. Ian's tired, but not sleepy. It's storming outside. Jeff is asleep. It couldn't possibly get worse! Could it?<br/>"James, what the fuck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate everything about you

It was late. Too late, really. That’s what probably annoyed Ian the most that night. It was too damn dark and too damn late to get anything of importance done. Instead he lay under his sheets which were too damn uncomfortable and too damn warm, squirming into different positions while rain battered on the window next to his bed.

Maybe if he actually went to bed at a reasonable hour, then he wouldn’t end up in this hell. But him and Jeff had a gaming night, and Space Man McCheekbones Magee kept raising challenge after challenge, and Ian was, in fact, one to back down. But Hamster Boy didn’t let him, so they ended up delusional as fuck shouting at the TV at midnight- no doubt to the annoyance of the other boys in the dorm

Now it was two AM and Gerbil Man: Defender Of Rodents And Enemy Of Metal Cages was soundly asleep in his bunk, snoring up a storm loud enough to combat the one raging outside. Ian flopped onto his side with a groan. He wasn’t much one for harsh weather, but usually the rain was able to still his mind. Tonight, however, the storm was too noisy and incessant for it to be calming.

He was a few thoughts away from contemplating the reasons behind human existence, that’s how far his mind had strayed. He stared empty-eyed at the rungs above him, wishing that sleep came to him as easily as it had for Jeff. 

Ian’s eyes occasionally went to his phone, lying charging on his bedside table, wondering if it would be of some use to practice a bit. Every time the thought came up, he dismissed it quickly, figuring if he couldn’t play well he shouldn’t play at all. He probably couldn’t hit the ground with a ball at this point, he was so exhausted.

But, of-fucking-course, at this point he was past the initial tiredness and was just completely awake, head pressed into the pillow like it was a death trap, his blanket thrown to the floor in a fit of anger. His pants felt too stuffy, and his torso, though without a shirt, felt the pressure of humidity pushing down on him.

Like, hot-diggity-damn! It was storming like nobody’s business outside, and this school had air conditioning- one of the better selling points, Ian thought. So why was it so unbearably hot in the room?!

He turned his head towards his alarm clock, where red text blared the numbers ‘2:46.’ Hoo boy, was he in for a long night. Ian frowned. Well, he frowned a lot, but this time the corners of his mouth were pulled down almost aggressively, and his facial muscles ached from the expression.

Boy howdy, he was angry.

And that anger was only heightened when, a few minutes later (2:50), he heard a soft rapping at the door. He shifted in bed, hoping that the comer would go away, or perhaps it was only one of his neighbours hitting the wall.

The knocking didn’t go away. After the third time, he heard movement in the bunk above him. Ian sighed as he drew himself from his bed, shaking out his legs. Jeff still seemed to be asleep, but that wouldn’t last for long if this asshat kept knocking at the door at three in the fucking morning. He stumbled through their room, managing to trip on the wires of a game controller.

He cursed under his breath. Whoever was at the door probably wasn’t even worth it! He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and gripped the doorknob, seething despite his exhaustion. Hissing, Ian cracked the door open.

Who else but that dumb, dough-faced, good-for-nothing bastard…

“James, what the fuck,” Ian grumbled, opening the door a bit further so he could see Caddy’s entire form. He was wearing boxers and sporting a t-shirt advertising some old-ass video game. His eyes were bright despite the early morning time. 

“Wow, Moosie, you’re shirtless,” Caddy commented.

“That’s great, don’t call me Moosie. Now, why the fuck are you at my dorm at three in the goddamn morning?” Ian, fed up with the entire situation, demanded as he leaned against his door frame. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“Oh yeah! I was listening to music and found a song that reminded me of you!” Caddy shifted his weight and paused for (un)dramatic effect. “It’s called ‘I Hate Everything About You.’”

“James, James, James… Did you really come to my dorm from yours, at three in the morning, to give me music recommendations?” It was dumb as all hell, but Ian wouldn’t put doing anything dumb past Caddy.

“Not a recommendation, perse,” Caddy hummed.

“I was sleeping!” Ian objected.

Caddy gave him a smile. “Like hell you were!” he chided.

“Good night, James,” Ian growled, fighting to keep his eyelids open. Something about talking to Caddy did wonders, he was now bored out of his mind from speaking to him and couldn’t wait to slide into his bed.

“Sleep tight, Moosie!” 

Ian shut the door and walked back over to his bed, his eyes seemingly adjusting to the darkness of his room. He plopped down onto his mattress, and felt an odd sense of wonder tug at his mind. It couldn’t hurt to check out the song, and if it was even remotely related to hating someone, he was sure he could apply it to ‘James.’

He quickly snatched his phone off the nightstand and unlocked it, cursing Caddy for piquing his interest. He decided to see what the lyrics were, because if the lyrics weren’t quality, then the whole song would be trash. No autotune or wicked backing tracks could fix that.

Wincing from the bright light of his screen, he opened his browser and typed ‘i hate everything about you lyrics’ into the search bar. He clicked on the first link that popped up, and started to scroll down the screen.

The lyrics were, well, a bit odd. It wasn’t until he reached the chorus that he realized something.

This was a love song.


End file.
